The invention pertains to a method for the production of a wire cable, in which a core strand is compacted and then multiwire strands are twisted onto the core strand. The invention also pertains to wire cable obtainable by means of this method and to a device for the production of the wire cable.
A method is this type is already known from use. Before a wire cable is produced by twisting multiwire strands onto a core cable, the core cable is compacted by means of a roll compactor to increase the density of the wire cable.